scodefandomcom-20200215-history
Sigma (optativeRequiem)
Sigma, who goes by optativeRequiem (formerly known as objuratedRequiem) is the Heir of Blood in the SCODE session. Biography Sbarg In the Sbarg session, Sigma, known as directedHemorrhage at the time, was one of many players who fought for the HorrorTerrors, with his most notable accomplishment in the game being his organization of a small-but effective-Coup d'état on Derse. He entered the medium in the Land of Wind and Gardens; A planet featuring flowerbeds all across its surface, including on the islands that floated in the skies above it. He fought alongside the other players until a seemingly rogue-but later revealed to be worshippers of Chronos-team of players-the''' Prince of Rage''' and the Rogue of Doom- defeated him. Upon defeating him, they captured him and his as of yet unascended Matesprit, the Muse of Heart. '''Sigma was forced to watch as his Matesprit-unascended and lacking a living dreamself-was condemned to a fate worse then death, and afterwards, killed. Sigma, having seen the one thing he swore he would protect taken away from him, falls into a deep depression, a state described by his friends as "a state of living death." As Sigma fell into this depression, his Moirail, Shana, the '''Thief of Void '''discovered and retrieved a small metalic ball that was floating out in the furthest ring. Upon discovery, it was revealed that the ball was the "body" of an A.I. construct, known as '''omnipatientRelic. Sigma, seeing a small flash drive in the Relic, attempts to pull it out, at which point the Relic explains to Sigma the former's true purpose. Depressed and Desperate, Sigma split off his memories of his former Matesprit into the ball, much to the dismay of his closest friends. Shana, realizing that the A.I. has fulfilled it's purpose in this time, returns it to the Furthest Ring, where it would repeatedly look over the memories implanted into it. Following it's programming, the Relic contacted the Horrorterrors, and was gifted a machine known as the''' Heretic's Metempsychosis'. Out in the Furthest Ring, the Relic assumes Sigma's personality, and tells a relatively benevolent '''Agent of Chronos, PERFECT', everything that had happened to Sigma thus far, to the point that the Agent himself was nearly driven mad. It was at this point the players of SBARG Scratched their session, returning Sigma to a time before the game. Due to its location in the Furthest Ring, the Relic is unaffected by the Scratch. Pre-Scode Having retained many of his memories-excluding those that he implanted in the omnipatientRelic pre-Scratch-Sigma, at the time known as Josh, enters the main chat for those who found themselves with lingering memories of the game. It was at this point that the Relic contacts Josh for the first time, and attempts to explain his situation to Josh and others. However, this only causes confusion among those who cared, which was not the intended effect. The Relic, despite explaining that it is a host for Painful Memories, memories that it wishes for Josh to remember, is unable to get Josh to understand. It's hard being an A.I. program that exists only to be the host to painful memories. It's hard, and nobody understands. Josh, having reached the conclusion that the A.I. is a douche, elects to ignore him. Frustrated with Josh for refusing him, he taps into Josh's mind, and gradually has him sleep, with each dream revealing more and more of his memories. Eventually, Josh slips into a coma like sleep, and remembers everything in his dreams. At this point, the Relic uses the HM to transportalize both him and the Machine into the Human's universe-specifically, into Josh's home. When an Agent of Chronos attempts to take Josh, the Relic explains that Josh is "not yet prepared to serve our Master"(Chronos). However, this was a lie told so that the Agents would leave Josh alone. The Relic, realizing that he has run out of time, runs Program: OMEGA-a program designed to take his own Data and Josh's genetic code, and then use these to create an entirely new body in a process similar to Ecto-Biology. However, the machine is only able to complete this process upon entry into the medium. Before the Program is completed, PERFECT uses the Relic's systems to speak with the Computer Terminal popularly known as DAN. He logs into the Relic's user on the Terminal as the Head Admin. However, other players begin using the account to mess with Program: OMEGA, resulting in the program being corrupted. Having seen what was happening, the Relic regains his systems and attempts to fix Omega. Realizing he is no longer fit to work the Terminal, the Relic grants user terseThespian Admin status, which TT used to fight theAfterman and gain his First Guardian status. Josh, having woken up from his slumber, believes that he is already an entirely new entity, prepares for entry. Outraged at the Relic's trickery, the Agents of Chronos-about 500 of them-attacked Josh. Josh defeats these agents, but is severely injured in the process. Josh quickly makes contact with his established Server Player, Crystal, prototypes a Computer Hard Drive, and enters the Medium. Upon entry, he is split into two entirely seperate bodies. Josh's body, or rather, a body with the same Genetic and Player code as Josh, is returned to another iteration of The Land of Wind and Gardens as the Heir of Blood, but enters in a coma. and a body with similar-but altered- Genetic and Player code as Josh is sent to the Land of Memories and Sentience as the Lord of Blood. This second body retains the injuries that Josh had pre-entry, but is quickly healed by the first Guardian, terseThespian. Both bodies have a copy of the once Prototyped HardDriveSprite. Scode Upon entry into the medium, the Cloned and altered Josh-who will be referred to as Sigma from this point on-was immediately surprised by the nature of his land, which changed it's form based on his memories; specifically, the last memory he focused on. His land tortured him by taking the form of his memories of his former matesprit's last moments, causing him to repeately relive the event. Driven by anger, he took his frustration out on the land, causing the consorts to fear him. Eventually, through deep meditation, he learned how to control the Land-marking the completeion of his Quest. He was immediately killed by his consorts, causing extreme worry in many players. However, the goal of the consorts was to kill him and take him to his '''Quest Bed. '''The plan was a success, and '''Sigma Ascended as the Lord of Blood. '''However, his peace did not last long. Due to the tampering of the players in OMEGA, it did not complete all of it's necessary actions; specifically, it did not allow Sigma to accept the past and move on, forcing him to desire everything he lost once more. Another Program, EPSILON, which was to be used only in the event of OMEGA’s corruption, was run, although it was similarly corrupted. Due to this, upon the completion of OMEGA and EPSILON, Sigma retained all of his memories and no longer desired the past. However, he was driven to near insanity. In time, his friends managed to restore him to his normal state. Category:Players Category:Viva-Terran Players Category:Heroes